


A Hiccup in the Five-Year Plan

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Hiccup in the Five-Year Plan

“Happy Anniversary, Y/N.”

David was always the kind for big gestures. You didn’t need them, but he enjoyed doing them - and you’d been together for five years. 

He’d taken you to one of the most expensive restaurants in DC, where he knew the head chef; everything you ate was divine. Then you got home and saw a giant bouquet of roses on the counter in your kitchen. “How many are in here?” You laughed.

“Five dozen,” he said sheepishly. “A dozen for each year we’ve been together. And I also got this.”

Leaning in, you kissed his face, painted with wrinkles but still warm and beautiful. “David, you know you don’t have to keep showering me with presents.”

“I know,” he replied, as he opened the box. “I want to though.”

You looked down and started to cry. It was a keepsake box with the date of your first date etched into the wood and inside were memories of your five year relationship - movie stubs, dried flower petals, old pictures of the two of you together. As a sentimentalist, it hit you right in your heart. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Y/N.”

Never in a million years had you imagined you’d be in this situation. Five years into your relationship and no hiccups at all.

Today, when David came home from work, he walked in the door and sat on the couch without a word, his gaze far off in the distance. Not his usual routine. “David?” You whispered. “What’s wrong?”

He looked upward in a daze, his eyes searching yours as if to convince himself you were real. “What happened, David?”

“Work.”

That was a typical answer. And you never pressed him for case details, but this didn’t seem like a case. “What happened at work?”

“Some…someone came in to see me…”

“Who was it, David?” You asked, your tone becoming more strained. He was obviously in shock. 

“M-my daughter.”

“What?!”

Sure, you’d known that David was married before - three times as a matter of fact, but you’d never imagined he had kids…well, he didn’t either. Joy was complete surprise to him.

But you handled the addition of his daughter and apparently grandson as well just like you both handled everything else in your relationship. You took it in stride. All of it. You got to know Joy, her son, Kai, was adorable as well, and although it was a little awkward at first, you got used to it. It was when someone else came back into the picture of Rossi’s life that you started to become uneasy.

Hayden.

She was a sweet woman. You could see why David had fallen in love with her, but over the ensuing months she got closer and closer with him. They’d been married after all, and they had a child together; it would make sense for the two of them to reconnect after so many years apart. You told David your worries and he claimed they were unfounded, but something kept nagging at the back of your mind. 

“Just please…if there comes a time that you find her feelings for you have changed – Please tell me.”

David reached over and cupped your face, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose. These last few months had been trying for both of you, but he knew how difficult it was for you especially. “Hayden doesn’t feel that way about me anymore.”

“I know you’re a profiler,” you laughed softly, leaning your head into his chest. “But you know nothing about women. I’m convinced you still loved each other when your marriage ended, and now you have a kid together, and a grandson. I just…please don’t string me along if the time ever comes.”

Pulling away, you walked back to your bedroom, smiling fading away gradually as you imagined what you presumed inevitable.

Another few months went by as “one big, happy family” - more like “one big, awkward family.” Most of the time, you left David to go and spend time with his family without you, not wanting to intrude during this time he was getting to know the child he’d met less than a year ago, but on occasion you’d join him at a family party.

This one was Kai’s third birthday party. Joy had invited a bunch of Kai’s friends from around the neighborhood, their families and of course Kai’s own family, Hayden, you and David included. 

It had been a nice enough party. You’d picked Kai up a small, ride-on car that you figured he’d love. The adults seemed to enjoy each other’s company. The only awkwardness that ensued was between you and Hayden. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay David?” You said. “I just have to use the ladies’ room.”

When you came down the stairs just five minutes later, you saw Hayden and David talking toward the back of the party, fairly isolated from everyone else. Hayden caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. That was the last thing you saw.

You couldn’t go home and risk seeing him later. It hurt too much. This was exactly what you’d feared - that Hayden’s feelings were more than just exes - that she possibly wanted him back. And you knew David loved you, but how could he not have feelings for the woman he’d once been married to and bore his child?

Instead of going home, you grabbed a few changes of clothing and checked into a hotel for the night. “Y/N?”

Of course he found you. “Go away, David,” you said softly. 

“Please. Open up. I need to talk to you.”

“I was right. She still loves you.”

“Yes,” he replied, the affirmation like a knife in your stomach. “But Y/N, I don’t love her - not like that. I love you.”

Reluctantly, you opened up the door, suddenly feeling the heated tears against your cheek even more than before. “You don’t have any feelings for her?”

“Nothing other than we have a shared past and a child. I’ll always love her, but I’m not in love with her anymore. I’m in love with you.” His eyes were glistening with uncertain tears. “I don’t want to lose you. Please let me in.”

You’d been so afraid that the moment Hayden confessed her feelings for him that he’d be quick to leave you, so much so that you hadn’t even thought that David might not feel the same way. With a quivering lip, you reached out, your hand shaking as it grabbed his and brought him close, the smell of his cologne calming you as you leaned against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered as his hand ran through your hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

“You said yourself you were clueless with women,” you chuckled, your voice vacillating somewhere between a sob and a laugh. 

“Hence, the three marriages.”

As you closed the door behind you, you finally locked out the thoughts that had plagued your mind for months - that you weren’t enough to keep the man you loved. He was here. He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
